date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Tohka Yatogami
Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, she was already under attack from the AST. That is also the same time Shidou encounters Tohka and later discovers the real reason behind the space quake. The next time Tohka encounters the boy known as Shidou, she was again under the attack of the AST. During Tohka and Shidou's belief conversation on their second encounter, Shidou gives Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went on a date, Shidou explains to Tohka that not all humans are like the AST out to get her. It was during this time, the third encounter, that Tohka have her power seal by Shidou after they got interrupted by the AST. After having her power sealed, Tohka was still unstable and it could go off any moment mainly her emotion which she doesn’t understand or how to deal with it; but thank to some consulting from Reine and some vague reassuring words from Shidou, Tohka has calm down much on her emotion known as jealousy. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grades, and classroom as Shidou thanks to the help from Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school but at the same time she sees Origami who was also at the same school and classroom as her and Shidou as an enemy (in many ways). Tohka currently living in an apartment complex made for Spirit made by Ratatoskr near where Shidou live. Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark purple hair and pupils which are colored dark blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Shidou described her as “an impossibly beautiful girl.” Upon her arrival on Earth, she wears a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuufs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, she adopts the uniform of the said school, although she wears a skirt similar to the dress she wore upon her arrival. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she was very wary of everyone when Shidou finally got the chance to talk to her, because she was constantly being attacked by the AST. However after she was sealed by Shidou, she could finally develop, expresses, and experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything including her emotions, she has a very child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and sometimes gullible due to the fact that she has not been on Earth that long to interact with other people. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-7 Powers and Abilities Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka manifesting with Sandalphon Date 01.jpg Date 02.jpg Anime02.jpg Sandalphon - Halvanhelev.jpg|Halvanhelev DAL v1 14.png|Halvanhelev Angel: Sandalphon (サンダルフォン, Sandarufon) Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev AstralDress: Adonai Melek To describe Tohka’s Spirit ability in a few words, Tohka is a highly offensive combatant that uses a sword as her primary weapon and attack. Aside from this, Tohka also has lot of “mana” within her spirit body which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Her fighting style mostly consists of either physical attack with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy attack (like laser beam) combined with her sword. Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Tohka's name is written as 十香, with the character for "ten" composing her name. The "ten" in her name may refer to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "kingdom". The concept of "kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. *Tohka appears to be a glutton. *Tohka's name was made by Shidou, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10, 2013. *In the anime, for the the first 2 episodes, Tohka's voice is kind of low pitch, but for the rest her voice is like a normal teenage girl. This could be due to the fact that she was experiencing life on earth for the first time or her childish personality. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit